Roblox Galaxy Official Wikia
} New to Galaxy? If you are new to Galaxy and do not know how to play you can read the How To Play Galaxy page. Disclaimer Any pictures or videos taken from the Galaxy Wiki (For example, using them in a YouTube video, etc) must be credited to the Wiki. Your video must (In the description, credits, etc) say that the image came from the Official Galaxy Wiki and you also have to add this link with the credit. Any images (Not Videos) you upload to the Galaxy Wiki, will be owned by the Galaxy Wiki. By uploading images to the Wiki you agree to these terms. Thank You. http://roblox-galaxy-official.wikia.com/wiki/Roblox_Galaxy_Official_Wikia Welcome to the Roblox Galaxy Official Wikia This is the Official Galaxy Wiki, started by the Ex-Shipmaster of Galaxy and is now run by an Official Galaxy Admin, Sean Morabito with the help of the new Staff. This Wiki is up to date with Galaxy as it updates! (Disclaimer: We have lives, so don't expect the Wikia to be fully updated an hour after the game has been updated.) Galaxy is a space sandbox game created by Rcouret where you create factions, craft spaceships from resources and fight for control of the Galaxy. Every server has unique circumstances and you will have to adjust your strategy to succeed. Click HERE '''to play the game. Ships: A list of all the ships in Galaxy with their stats, recommended tactics, photos, and costs. Strategies: The basic tactics you need to know to get started in Galaxy. Gameplay Mechanics: An overview on how the game works, some of the in-game things to do and other. TRELLO Page: Where you go to see the latest patch notes, game updates and chat with other players about the game. You can also suggest new ideas or ships to be added and gameplay ideas. Currently, Rcouret has disabled comments on the Trello page. Discord: Where people can talk with staff or other users. Staff: A list of all the wiki's staff members. Galaxy's Admins: A list of admins for Galaxy. Galaxy's Rules: A list of rules for Galaxy. Ship Submissions Page: DO NOT SUBMIT YOUR SHIPS ON THE WIKI!' Every Wiki Page: View all of the pages on the Wiki pages in one place! Economy: Learn how to master the economy! Leaderboard The wiki has a Leaderboard with custom achievements made by Sean Morabito. The Leaderboard will show how many points each wiki user has and what place each user is in. Announcements * We need all editors to format pages according to the Example Ship Page format. * The Galaxy Wiki Discord https://discord.gg/KtV4PvG . * The Official Galaxy Discord https://discord.gg/6Us8YVr. * Want to learn how to Master The Economy? Click 'HERE.' * Want to see every page at once? Click 'HERE.' * Ship Submissions Page! Click [[Galaxy Ship Submissions|'HERE']]' DO NOT SUBMIT YOUR SHIPS ON THE WIKI!' * '''Titans will not be added, nor repair class ships to Galaxy. They were intended at one point but have now been removed.' * New ship refund policy at the bottom of the rules page. Click [http://roblox-galaxy-official.wikia.com/wiki/Galaxy_Rules HERE]. * The Future Updates page has been removed as a request from the community advisor. * New Wikia icon! Thoughts? * A new update for Galaxy is out! It brings a remodeled Mega Base with new sounds etc! * Inactive Staff have been demoted! Includes XYangXiaoLongx, Izakrs. ProgrammerA10 demoted from admin to mod. * Galaxy Wiki Roblox Group created! https://www.roblox.com/My/Groups.aspx?gid=3418059 Basic Editing Rules # Follow the Example Ship Page as the format for all ship pages. # DO NOT add misleading information. '''Uncertain information is fine if denoted properly with a question mark. # '''DO NOT add redundant pages or unimplemented content, unless approved by any admin. # DO NOT edit others' user pages without obtaining their approval. # DO NOT add new Category pages without permission. They are unable to be removed completely and will cause inconvenience. # Please do not include the owner of the ship in picture captions. # Please use proper grammar and spellings. # Please separate the content into smaller paragraphs instead of 1 large paragraph. # Any vandalism will result in a ban. # When editing, use the full names of each ship. (I.E) Instead of Hawk write Hawklight. Disobedience will result in warnings, blockings, and bans depending on the severity of the offense. Swearing IS NOT allowed on the Wiki whatsoever. The History of the Wiki If you wish to read the history of this Wiki click HERE. Wikia Information Total number of pages: Total number of articles: Total number of files: Total number of edits: Recent Activity Category:Browse